


Morning Domesticity

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [109]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words due, fade and password.





	Morning Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/179076631259/this-is-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-on)

“The electric is due,” Stiles said as he flipped eggs in a pan. Derek hummed as he read through the newspaper.

“I’ll pay it when I pay the mortgage later,” Derek said. He dropped the paper and took a sip of his coffee. His eyes fluttered shut and he sighed happily. He loved the quiet, domestic mornings like this when both he and Stiles could stay in their faded pajamas as long as they wanted.

“I have to give you the new password, though. I changed it earlier,” Stiles said as he brought over their food and kissed Derek’s cheek.


End file.
